


human! Sour Bill x Turbo / King Candy

by IZZYCHAN13



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZZYCHAN13/pseuds/IZZYCHAN13
Summary: [2017] Flash fiction, x5. Covers three AU ideas: "Fail to mend" (comic by cracked139 on deviantART), "Rushed feelings", "irl City". It is what it is...





	human! Sour Bill x Turbo / King Candy

**[[Fail to mend AU]]**

“Nnh..!” Breathing into his supervisor’s shoulder urging his hand to go under, low past his clasp, “Please.” Gasping and swaying his hips to his touch. “Ease down soldier,” unbuttoning the younger man’s cover with the other hand, “You’ll get it.”

“N-now, Bill!” His dress pants had to come off all the way while the other barely lowered his underwear—boxers—at the thigh. Without warning he shoved in, “Ah!” Turbo whined and tried loosening around the member, “Mmmnh!”

The man grinded against the wall of his bedroom, curtains drawn and door locked; it was very dim. “Ah, ah, ah..!”

“Oh.. Ohh!”

Hands latched inside the soon-to-be-unkempt hair and brought Sour Bill’s head forward to crash their lips together. The other reciprocated, taking a lead in frenching and subsequently biting down on Turbo’s shaking lip; he was shuddering amidst their heat. A series of slams right into the welcoming orifice got the boy to shriek wanting it all, swaying and rolling his hips on top of Bill to give him more than a hint of what he wanted, “Fu—Fast.” Fast and brutal was what he got, “Mmmuahh! Ahh!” Back arching as far as humanly possible panting with hardly any breath. 

Bill suddenly stopped all movement before he dug deep as he could, holding onto his subordinate’s thighs, finding that hot core and purposefully teasing his tip by being just millimeters away, “.. Turbo.”

Beckoning him into another kiss before pounding and rubbing until losing anything of concrete consciousness he might have had left, “Oh! Auh… haa, haa..!” As per usual Turbo came first. He whined and whimpered into the remainder of their kiss receiving the viscous fluid, exhaling in content and wrapping arms around his employer.

\-----

**[[Fail to mend AU]]**

Gasping for air, realizing where he was. The room was stuffy as it was small. Warm? And.. 

Light palms touching and running down a dark chest, rising and falling in rest. 

“Man..” The younger one shuddered and sighed as he rested his raven tuft of hair upon it. The alarm would sound in about seven minutes. A grayish blue filtered into the slightly opaque curtains. Both were paled in the light. Turbo noticed his superior shaking a little; was he cold? Embracing him didn’t seem like enough; Turbo pulled the covers over and just gazed at him as he settled for whatever time they had left together, for the time being. 

The King was getting used to waking much earlier than what was expected of him and it showed in developing dark circles under his eyes similar to that of his head servant, Sour Bill. Or, just ‘Bill’. Despite that he kept up his daily routine of acting like a happy-go-lucky loon. As soon as the show was over in Sugar Rush and the arcade, he’d slump over sometimes on the real older guy in exhaustion. Depending on mood and attention said guy would both support and guide Candy to the nearest couch or seat, adding a phrase of his form of comfort. Or, he would just move away leaving his so-called mate to fall on his face or, preferably, the side of his body. 

According to Bill the ‘boy’ had to learn to handle his own, “discipline”. But he couldn’t admit, as much as he refused to address it, that he had become loose on his own terms: Taking more breaks, enjoying certain moments that usually involved the game’s infiltrator, getting into mundane activities for its own sake. Once or twice he had slept in, but instead of being punished for it by his fake ruler it was encouraged, “Relax!”

The head servant couldn’t afford to relax. He tried to keep in mind his team of other candy servants, human or just sentient, that relied on him to give direction to get things done for the day. For them, this was their only purpose. But for what seemed like years they understood that more mattered in life than work and no play. 

A crash course in feeling and acting on an emotion for another threw him and the kid for a loop. To this day both were still unsure about their path, although on the surface the racer was more than ok with it. The man had such a passion that didn’t have to culminate in rough bouts but it was the best Turbo could get, although he had learned a few tricks to slow him down or change him prior to the experience. On the drink the servant got so bubbly and clingy, saying “I love you” and “my boy” several times during their session; Turbo knew there was no meaning behind it. 

The second phrase in particular managed to give Turbo chills as it was whispered in his ear as it teased a notion that if they hadn’t swept all bases that one darkening evening they would have been.. close. Not physically, but emotionally so. Some characters in the arcade had a legitimate set of parents, and he’d have to confess that it got him jealous. True he had brothers, which were lost from his own doing, but even back then… There was something missing.

“…..” A gray hand reached for Bill’s, gripping around it firmly; the other responded, stirring in sleep. Any second now.

Only one tone sounded out before Turbo stretched out his arm to tap the snooze button. He bit his lip noticing the bed shifting underneath, and let go. “Uh..” A tired Bill tried sitting up only to collapse on the mattress again, pillow a welcome cloud. Turbo peered back, hand now glued to his side “Time to get up hon.. Sir.” Gripping a shoulder gently with the left hand and giving it a squeeze, “Billie~”

“.. zzzz…” The younger one giggled before wrapping around with a lighthearted grin, “Time to get up you crazy old man.”

“Not crazy…” Eyes partially opened, “I’m smart as hell.” Finally meeting pupils after a minute he smiled lazily, which got his friend to blush. Turbo was still trying to get used to hearing casual swearing, which he introduced into their conversations, “You are??” Bill shoved him away playfully before getting up; his body vulnerable, yet his stature powerful. The ‘boy’ gazed in awe. Bill’s expression melded back down to the face that anyone else would see. Time for a shower. 

Time for work.

\-----

**[[Rushed feelings AU]]**

“Candy..” Pulled on top, the other beamed, “Yesth?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” The king abruptly gave him a look like he would cry at any moment, “Why ever not?? Don’t you enjoy..” going silent and no longer seeing the limelight. He knew they weren’t supposed to be this kind of close but as he was ultimately a lot younger than he looked and impulsive for that reason, he didn’t care. This hesitancy from his alleged partner hurt; he loosened his hold and refusing to tear up he placed his hands behind his head and breathed one sigh, “I get.. I feel alone here. So alone.” No lisp from him; almost immediately a hand touched King Candy’s face.

“There’s nothing else we can do about it, except this?” Cheeks flared up on a face harboring a crazed expression of want, “N-nothing else!” The man pushed himself up on his crooked arm for a peck on the lips, to urge Sour Bill to take the plunge in this—removing his tights and delicates—in him. 

“Bill..!” A strained cry for his attention, “Give it to me!”

Dark green pants lowered and bunched up at the calves; a gulp into a gasp transformed into a sweet moan—Candy bucked himself forward, “mmh!” Gripping at the sheets of his massive bed when his servant finally understood, “Auh! Auhh..! Y-yeah—yesth!”

This wasn’t without pain, “Ohh—ah! ah!! .. Ah, haa..!” And yet all limbs wrapped around a half-dressed worker; a foot raised and came down on exposed tan skin like he was an animal, “More!” 

Once in these set of motions Bill couldn’t even think; on impulse he charged forward—“Oh!” Candy shut his now lemon eyes tight, chewing on his lip and whining like a dog, “Nnnh! Nnh!” Panting, “Ahh..! ah!” 

Blindly he managed to help strip off the bottom covering, fully allowing Bill to gain control of his legs, “Ooh..! oooh hoo..!” A long yet modest moan; tonight his mate rolled out on top, “Mmh, mmmh, haa..!” Burying himself again without warning made his King glitch. Those bits of code traveled down their bellies and teased a working member with fire, “Auhh!” It felt great every time; for some reason Candy wasn’t always on board with him. The supposed older man covered this disapproval with a longing kiss, sticking in his tongue to try and slow his Billie down. For less than ten seconds, it worked before this servant began rutting in and out of his master—he went for the neck and bit at skin. “Ah!” Eyelids ghosting shut as insides burned, then lips twitched to a momentary smile when the attack finally slowed to pumps. Balm was applied on reddened skin by a gentle tongue, “Candy…”

Without meaning to “Candy” whimpered at that name, wanting to be called.. someone else. He responded to another kiss initiated by Bill, “M-my good sthervant.”

Their release was mute save for shaky sighs and wet friction. The king licked chapping lips when he set his captor free, “Ah, ha.. ow, mmhm.” Green eyes stared at rose irises, “.. What?”

“You’re crying.” The tears were too hot on flaming cheeks to notice, “I am?” A sheepish grin.

Ever curious Bill nodded, “Did I hurt more?” A finger to his lips told him to not bother figuring it out. A breath before long exhale.. The man on top rested at the collarbone covered with fine fabric, something he’d have to iron now and again.

“I like being here with you.”

At this, Candy chuckled while briskly wiping off the flowing salt from his face.

\-----

**[[Fail to mend AU]]**

The man leaned against the balcony peering down below at another strutting back home from a walk in the garden. An odd smile emerged from what would usually be interpreted as a poker face, “Don’t be too long now.”

Not even five minutes passed as the King clambered up into the room, having thrown off his coat in a sense of urgency. It was time to get ready for work as the sun was sinking into the horizon. After locking the door, Candy could only unbutton one section of his shirt when he saw his boss, here. Cloth parted open to reveal a lean frame with a skin color that tended to drive the other a little crazy with desire. He stepped less than a foot outside again, “W-wow, since when did you become stho eager?”

A minute gesture of the man told him to come closer, “.. Something about that selfish boy of yours.” The white man could hardly notice the growing smirk creeping onto Bill’s features as his gentle fingers stroked down the chest. “Yeah, I figured.” Glitching up red just a little understanding very well what he meant, “But I have to work soon, don’t I?” The other responded with what sounded like a groan annoyed at the reminder and that alone was strange.

“I’m ahead of schedule,” lifting the man’s chin up, “so I thought it would be good, to have sex?” Sour Bill knew nothing of wordplay and gaudy hints about seeking intimacy; his last phrase was almost stapled on. He would’ve rather been the silent type but it was obvious that Turbo wouldn’t ‘listen’ otherwise. King Candy looked up, red in the face with knees weak. He took a step back only to be pushed onto the mattress, “Auh--!”

Bill pounced on his prey, too easily. Hand pressed upon the stomach, heel of it teasing the lower region. “I think my mood’s been lifted considerably~” Candy smiled sheepishly, “And me, never better.” Eyes in another direction while a tanned hand proceeded to unbutton him to show light peach skin; said king gave a shallow sigh, “Sh-should I change?”

“Yes.” A red ring of code dissolved the disguise to display youth—a fountain of energy with unlimited access. Lime green eyes seemed to glow all on their own; the young man couldn’t tell as a kiss blocked his thoughts. The hand below gripped at the bulge growing in anticipation; Turbo winced, “ah.” Pressed, and rubbed upon, “Auh, ahh..” The guy was still in his racing outfit which gave Bill a start to have his heart pounding: Another part of the boy would be under his possession, his control. The suit was unzipped to the crotch slowly. As a favor the gray figure released his arms so he could pull at his tank top, “Billie..!” In the meantime the other dress shirt was off and an eager mouth had imprinted itself on skin, starting with the side of the stomach downward. Fingers stroked the chest, finding a pect to touch and fondle at its bud.

“Mmh..” Hip bone exposed as he threatened to remove white boxers—Turbo’s head turned away at the sight, “nuh!” Fear was replaced by feathered affection on tender skin. Hip, thigh, leg. After some rest on it Bill went to remove his pants and trunks before tugging whatever was left of the outfit. “Nice ‘kicks’,” slipping off the shoes without a jingling bell.

“Thanks, dude.” A smirk that would disappear into neutrality, “.. Bill; what, do you like about me?”

Equivalent to breath wasted; the other hardly responded—“Your body? Personality—

“Well what about it??” A naked Turbo had sat up against the headboard. A huff before the man got within proximity to hold the boy’s face for a minute, lip locking methodically to get him to relax and wrap arms ‘round the shoulders..

“You’re… So different from me,” avoiding eye contact, “It’s, challenging.” Hands roughly slid down a torso whose owner gulped down any forming insecurity. “It doesn’t help me that you were designed like this..”

A hint of a smile, “Am I new and exciting?” 

Bill scoffed, “You’re a pain,” even as he bit on the neck and clawed into skin of the arm; a gasp was his reward, “It drives me crazy that now you’re all I think about. Have an answer for that?”

Turbo laughed, “We’re bonding over.. sex.” Tone faltered, “It would’ve been the same with others if they got to you first.” Face tingled as he pursed lips before a breath or two—Bill knew what he was covering up—he dragged him underneath and laid his weight. Running fingers through hair, giving some mimicking of concern. Any blushing on that dark façade was nothing compared to that of Turbo. 

On cue the boy positioned himself for the best entry and bit his tongue down as the tip forced its way in, “ah..!” Taking in air and loosening up so that it would nestle in, “Auhh—!!” Nostrils dilated to keep alive as Bill blocked any ill reaction. Stroking hair, massaging the scalp; a need for oxygen prompted the man to distance, “Haa, haa..” Back to kissing hungrily eliciting a muffled moan from his mate, yet he stayed locked in the same stance, until Turbo gave his consent with tongue play. Thrusting steadily, the kiss was able to end, “Ah, ah.”

“Mmh~ Auh..!” Leg rubbing and stroking down his lower back, “Ohh.. Oh~ Bill…!” Bringing himself forward inviting him to another joining of mouth. Then the couple flipped, the older man leading the way, “Oh my.. Turbo. T-Turbo!” Chafing underneath gray skin in giving his gratuitous time; the member throbbed and shook at the sounds of pleasure. Bill took his chance to pant, rather loudly which startled the boy, “This is, so... Mmh! Haa!” At that time hands were gripped around the torso; they dropped to their sides as the boss looked on fervently. The pushing stopped and Turbo nearly glared, “Hey..! Oh—!” Fingers latched on to his thighs, not careful in the slightest to avoid a firm bottom. Just a bit of squirming got him to whine and pant, half wishing Bill would let go. A push downward on a hard cock was satisfying for both of them and he began to ride at his own pace—That wasn’t enough for the one on the bed so he pistoned—

“Ah! ah! ah!! F—k! Fuck..!”

As Turbo controlled his eyes from watering he noticed Bill’s rolling back, shut in bliss, “Uh!!” With the force of his hips and that of the other, they came into sync. “Oh mods..! Turbo!”

A flash in his mind made the boy decide he didn’t want to finish, tightening up muscles and chewing on his lip to focus more on the pain to ward off climax, “nnmmh!!” When hands were gone from his thighs he got right off as if he was trying to escape, landing sloppily on the sheets only to be pinned and penetrated by his handler. Stomach bobbing up and down on smooth velvet and throat gasping and groaning, “Ohh!”

“So good!” Man hissing, “So damn good!!” Slapping his nether region upon a reddening ass, a series of whimpers gave him lightheadedness, “You drive me _mad_ , boy.. Oh!”

For a good minute or two they exchanged glances, Turbo’s crimson expression accented by an oddly colored tongue lolling out, licking on those yellow teeth and on chapped lips a bit cut from earlier, “Uh..! Auh~!” In spite of any doubts he had of Bill’s feelings towards him, this act they were engaged in was just way too enjoyable. The other kept on leering, glaring as if angry instead of concentrated. A moment’s grin was enough for the gray organ to pulse uncontrollably. Almost no thoughts were spent trying to figure out if his bedmate was a sadist. Truth to tell he would be one too, had he been on top to begin with.

“B—Bill...! I’m close..!”

A restrained growl in his ear corrected him, “I’m going to come!”

“Ah.. Y-Yes, I’m gonna come—I’m gonna come!”

Arms went underneath his and gripped shoulders from behind to pull the racer onto his side; the change upset Turbo—“Ah _ahh!_ ” Bill wasted no time, keeping him bouncing on his hips to the point where the pants and moans subsided to be replaced by the occasional grunt and whimper of a shriek. The man slowed and gave a long roll, pumping into the cave, “Oh..”

A couple more thrusts were needed, “Ohh, Bill~!!” Shooting out his seed, an exhausted Turbo was kept on his mate’s lap way down onto the staff as it began to release its own fluid—“Auh! Haa..!” Salted bodies rubbed together a little longer after their end.

“Bill! Mmmh!” Giving his thanks with a peck that would have transformed into a deep kiss real quick, had he not struggled to get off the seat, “haa… haa~!” 

A mild fit of panting from the other, “.. Magic word?”

“… ‘Please’..” Free from the hold, Turbo slid off with difficulty and barely settled onto the mattress when Bill trapped him in place with a strong arm, gazing. Yellow eyes widened for a second or two and became normal when the grip loosened and a firm hand rubbed his shoulder, “haa..” 

The kid accepted this, cuddled up to him, and managed to get some rest in his hold.

\-----

**[[irl City AU]]**

The young man smiled at how cozy the shabby apartment was. In actuality it was a loft with less than modest décor—as if it were a storage space more than living quarters. Papers tended to spill off the dining room table, rebelling against the otherwise neat stacks. Given the warm yellow lighting, it surprised him that there wasn’t a fireplace in sight.

“My room is a little drafty. But, here is fine.” The office worker removed his overcoat and hung it on the rack, “May I have yours?” Lengthening his arm out to receive it.

“Thanks, ‘Sir’.” A guy going by the nickname of ‘Turbo’ giggled, “Nice digs.. You got one of old TVs too..!” It was layered in dust from lack of use, and Bill offered to put it on for him regardless. “Nah, I’m alright.”

“Then I’ll prepare some coffee for us—or tea to calm the nerves. That would be better in this case.” Thomas winced as he settled into an armchair; Bill came over and adjusted its pillows as if he had been a caregiver the whole time. “You shouldn’t have~”

Turbo took his time glancing all around the room. It boasted a couple high arching windows that gave a view of the city that wasn’t much—rooftops and their radiators, chimneys and other typically ignored details of the horizon were on display. The choppy sounds of an idling helicopter were accompanied by the churning of a bus engine and the occasional honk of cars. Several voices could be heard but the collective sound was so garbled that it seemed to disappear into the background. It had been a long day and now night was upon the city.

The younger of the two shifted in his seat, groaning for just a moment or two. The bruises were acting up and his muscles ached from trying to fight the goons back. Who knew that this paper pusher, so damn mellow and timid, would be able to hold off that scum?

“You’re a real strong guy, Bill.” He let his head fall onto the cushion, before realizing that it hurt like a motherf—

“No,” having his mug of chamomile handed to him, “I just had my rare hero moment.” The man attempted a smirk and took his seat on a wooden chair, yawning into the palm of his hand, petitely so.

“And what a moment that was..” Turbo’s hand went over his, “Neighbor.” Applying some pressure as he smiled for that act of selflessness; for a split second his light tan cheeks glowed with a wash of blood to the surface. It subsided as he imbibed in the tea in silence. Bill enjoyed his drink as well, but looked up from the rim of his cup several times as he couldn’t help but wonder, again, of the other’s intentions. Ever since he moved into the vicinity, the young man had persisted and attached himself to this ‘new kid on the block’.

The older one closed his hazel eyes with green concentrate before opening them slowly in thought. A few more long sips and he was done, “Are you..?” The other nodded in response and gave back the cup, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” as if the response was automated. As the host proceeded to wash the small amount of dishes in the sink, Turbo had gone near the windows to pull curtains down on one of them, “It’s getting kinda cold hon.”

Bill flinched; he didn’t like being referred to as ‘hon’, much less by another male. ‘Turbo’s’ inclinations were no secret and yet he was still feeling uneasy. The man cleared his throat, “I guess you’re right; I haven’t noticed.” He helped bring down the other set of heavy fabric on the other window without thinking it over, to Thomas’ amusement.

“Were you always a lonely guy?” 

The other gave a pause, before sighing, “No, I was with someone, for a while;” shrugging shoulders, “she called it off because I was a ‘workaholic’. What’re gonna do?” The slight strain in his dialogue was a clear indicator that he still had sentimental attachment to whoever she was. A corner of Turbo’s lips lifted as if to make a joke to lighten the mood, before it descended. They pursed up instead, “I’m, sorry to hear that.” Eyes downcast before they decided to look another way.

“Don’t be; I should be focused. I don’t think I’m ready to start a family.” Dark tan skin flushed with a tinge of white; he typically didn’t disclose personal information. ‘Tom’ stood there with one leg behind the other as if he were to turn tail and run; his face was partially hidden by tense fingers, “Why do you say that..? You seem the type to be a good dad, and whatever.” His blushing clear as day, “I mean, mine wasn’t there for me.”

The host gulped down a building anxiety as his hands were taken and his cheek warmed with a small kiss placed upon it. “I like you, Billie.” A shy stranger couldn’t meet ‘Billie’s’ stare for some time; hands lowered as he let go. 

“I like you too—just, not in that way, you know,” he taking a few steps back. Turbo almost grinned at Bill despite how desperate he seemed for affection. Of which kind, it remained mixed within his one-track mind. Bill sank into the couch, not expecting for his guest to prop up pillows for him just the same. He was to thank him before noticing that his lap was being used as a headrest. For what seemed like half an hour they stayed like this. Bill kept his breathing under control, wanting to believe that the boy just needed amiable support. On occasion, he would brush his hand through dark hair.

“I know you don’t.” The man blinked in response. “It’s ok.” He felt a light touch on his thigh, exhaling shallowly. “You would’ve asked to do it or try and force me to like they were,” the young one flashed a confident smile that caught attention, “I bet you’d have made a great client..!”

“Wh-What?” Stuck between eagerness and a dreadfully comfortable position—

“Geez,” Turbo nosed him lightly, “I thought you found that out by now silly. Well, I stopped for some years, but um. My reputation stayed.” Chuckling albeit nervously; Bill shook his head slow, “Oh,” no longer staring in his direction to which Thomas gave a disappointed child’s whine before placing an ear onto a heart, whose beat quickened and slowed at every minute. Bill’s air intake was off, “I’m not… Sorry, Thomas; I’m not—!” 

He felt light touches upon collagen, and kept eyes shut tight to prevent surrounding himself with stranger notions. Turbo continued to feather light pecks down to the chin, “You don’t have to be;” holding his hand, “pretend I’m someone else.” Warmth left for a minute.

“Turbo..?” Atmosphere suddenly pitch black through thin skin, “Wait. Can we not..??” The other crept closer in the dark, wanting a real kiss, “B—Bill..” His hero of the day opened his eyes, realizing a glint of light shone brightly inside light brown eyes. He bit his lip down as if to block it, dipping his head so that its front received the imprint, “I’m sorry, Thomas..” The second met its target—“nmh!”

“Cutie~” Turbo leapt onto him, gripping as hard as his forced partner did in trying to get him off, making out as passionately as he could while petting and stroking thin raven hair back ever so gently, “mmh..”

“Tom—Thomas!” A snarl, “ _Stop it!_ ” The other blinked before drawing away slightly, eyes half closed as if in a dream, “Wow..” sliding down onto the cold floor keeping his weight pressed against him, “That part of you came back.”

“It’s because you’ve..!” A long gasp before a yelp; Bill shook up his legs before they were held down, “Ohh..!” Any movement to resist just forced himself into an open mouth that would clamp shut and let go teasingly, “Ah!” Hissing lowly, now in a mood to strike the person he invited freely into his home. Thomas ceased and looked up to an angry, older male. Licking his lips nervously, “please, pretend.”

Said male breathed heavily, letting himself relax with obvious hesitance. “Close your eyes.” He obeyed; not long after a warm, comforting hand meshed with his, massaging to soothe him. “I’m sorry..”

“. . . .” Being taken advantage of was only the start of his worries, “I know you are. Just.. Don’t be animalistic about it.” Bill rubbed his temples and let his arm rest on the side of the couch, bracing himself for the unwarranted favor.

For a minute nothing happened; Tom rested his head on his lap again, thinking unusually deep. The blood on his cheeks augmented and he got up one more time to give his last kiss of the evening. Bill shuddered; lips parted only a little. That was enough, “Ah.. haa.. T—!” A pulse downwards opened his eyes, in shock. Turbo gazed for a long while before going back onto his knees to undo the pleated slacks. The man closed his eyes to not have to witness the graphic sight, lest he boil over too quickly after years of not being with someone dear.

“ammh… annh..!” Gripping onto the staff, which hardened with every ounce of pressure placed upon it—Turbo fastened onto the head, humming in growing bliss, flicking a sharp tongue out to treat the nerves, swirling around the top and straight down its sensitive side—

“Ah—ahh--! Mmh—!” Letting out a moan before thinking about holding it back.. Now that the guilt had sunk in he was beginning to give pathetic yelps and whimpers laced with hints of pleasure. Bill covered his heated face groaning in embarrassment. 

“Mmmh..!” Vibrations surged through to create one of the oddest kinds of torture—to be tempted to give in when the time wasn’t ripe, “Thomas..!” The hand around his contracted, “Shh..” The boy slowed down, stroking a leg as his way of assuring this wouldn’t be another regret. He no longer hummed, but he went down further; Bill threw his head back, “Ohh.. Please, please..!” Cock moistened halfway; Turbo’s cheeks were aflame at his plea, but froze at the man pulling his hand away from his own. He returned to breathing evenly when his hair flattened under the weight of a firm but careful hand. Fingers ran through his black follicles—

Tom let go and panted, “Ah..!” Taking in a deep breath before getting back to it, “annh..!” Whimpering a bit in trying to loosen his jaw made the thing go rock hard; he looked overhead and saw a faint glimmer of green in the dim light, before a beam of a helicopter’s searchlight found its way into their space—“Ah!”

“Sh—you’re fine. Curtains are drawn, remember?”

“Y-Yeah, you’re,” gulping down phlegm, “you’re right,” sighing in relief and holding out his hand so that Turbo could continue to guide him through. Bill’s other hand got on the end of the arm of the couch and squeezed it now and again as they resumed.

“ha, haa… So fuckin’ b—mmh-!”

“—Auh..! Almost…! T—!”

Turbo delved straight down; Bill clenched his teeth before chewing on his tongue as the heat reached unbearable levels, “Ah—!” Wriggling in place made the kid gag a little, and he returned the assault with loud muffled moaning which pushed the freebie client to his limit—“!!”

Mind flashed with white before a fade to black, “Ohh..! .. Auh… Mmh.”

Turbo licked up the fluids in a sultry manner, peeking up to see the disheveled state of his long-time crush. . .

“Did you like, hon~?” Rubbing the slackening appendage to milk out the rest—Bill, keeping his eyes closed as if in slumber, nodded. A weak sigh. The guest hugged his legs, “heh heh! I knew you would..!”

Bill managed to get said eyes open and nearly choked on air seeing the strewed remains of their time off together, before shifting back into an upright sitting position. The mess made him uncomfortable so the pants were removed; he reached for a throw blanket bunched up at the other end of the couch to cover up. “That w-was my.. my first time, that…”

Thomas crawled back up to the cushion, “Does this mean I get to spend the night after all?” Digits fondling his chest, he beamed, “I’ll freshen up—and so should you. Ok?”

“Sure..” While the man watched the younger one limp off into the hall, he wondered if this was a good idea. In a minute’s time, he lied on the cushion, curled up now in the nude awaiting his new mate. As an afterthought he grabbed a robe that was hung on his dining room chair and tied it up tight, face still red and tingly. Brows furrowed as arms wrapped around himself, “What is wrong with you, Bill??”


End file.
